homestuck_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Broken Mirror
A Broken Mirror is a fanfic by DarkFlameNightwing. Please do not steal or copy. It is a fanfic without any swearing, and because Karkat is in this, it'll be strange that he doesn't swear. Karkat is not property of me, he belongs to Homestuck. More coming soon! Kathreftis Kath sat on her couch and stared at her wall. She had never been more bored in her life. She played with the collar of her turtle neck to pass the time. When is he going to get here? ''She thought in worry. She checked her watch. Oh wait, she didn't have a watch. "Crap...." She hissed as she whipped her head around to scan the room. She really needed to buy a clock. Kath let out a string of curses as the doorbell rang. She bolted down the stairs and to the front door, adjusting her hair. She opened it to see Karkat waiting at the front door. He tapped his foot a little, and his face was a mask of annoyance. She returned the body language with a "Frack you" and her own disrespectful body language before stepping aside to let him in. Karkat Karkat looked around at Kath's house. ''It looks.. nice. He thought before immediately scowling at what he thought. He wouldn't let her know how he felt about her, at least not yet. Going to her house for a visit was enough for now. He sat down on the couch and beckoned for her to sit next to him, hoping she wouldn't notice how nervous he was. Kathreftis Kath's heart was beating inside her chest. She was going to sit next to.. Karkat? She slowly walked toward him and sat down, trying to make sure she wasn't too close. She ended sitting on the opposite side of the couch. She saw him looking at her and flushed slightly. Kath shook it off. She wouldn't let these feelings show through, not yet. Not until she's sure. Not until she's sure he thinks of her the same way. "So..." She began. She met his eyes and her heart beated faster. She tried to find words, but they all died in her throat. Karkat Karkat saw her looking at him and he gulped. He didn't usually feel this nervous. He met her eyes and they sat staring at each other for what felt like eternity. Karkat finally broke the gaze and inched closer to her. "I cant talk to you this far away." He said, and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly. He squashed these emotions, but they bubbled back up. Karkat felt as though his stomach was in his mouth. He looked down at his shirt and noticed he was sweating. "What..." He said aloud, and then blushed. Kath was staring at him, her eyes filled with wonder. Karkat decided he would start the conversation. "So.." He began. "You invited me over here, because...? I mean, it's nice to see a friend once in a while, you know..?" He stumbled on the word 'friend'. He couldn't tell who was a friend or who wasn't anymore. He remembered the day the two had met: Karkat had been taking a walk, when all of a sudden he hit something extremely hard. He fell backward from the impact, and saw a girl sitting in front of him. She was scowling. "What did you go and do that for, you jerk!" She had hissed at him. "You don't just go running into people like that!" Karkat rubbed his head and frowned. "I ran into you? I'm just walking along, minding my own crap, when all of a sudden I get bowled over by some chic!" He stood up, dusting his pants off. The girl got up as well and smiled. "I like your spunk." She said finally, and extended a hand. "Kathreftis." Karkat looked at the hand and shook it. "Karkat." He replied. "I like your spunk too." Kath let out a laugh. He snorted. "What?" After she finally got a hold of herself, she looked at him in the eyes. "I just don't meet too many trolls with the same demeanor as me." She said, grinning. Kath said a goodbye and walked in the opposite direction. Karkat shook himself out of his memories. Why did he think back to that now? Why was he losing his cool around this girl? Karkat edged closer involuntarily, feeling unnerved by these strange feelings. Kathreftis Kath shivered a little as Karkat edged ever closer to her. She usually kept her normal attitude around him, but why was she feeling different now? She felt a breeze come in through the open window behind her and she shivered. She gulped as Karkat looked at her worriedly "Are you cold?" He asked, and he wrapped an arm around her. Category:Fanfics